


Sherlock's New Arch-Enemy

by JennaWho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoying Children, Bombs, Character Death, Choking, Confused Sherlock, Death Threats, Deductions, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Mild Language, Pain, Poor John, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Slow Romance, Teenagers, Threats of Violence, gingers, obsessive fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaWho/pseuds/JennaWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has just encountered a new villain, which is a totally new and different kind to him:<br/>A high-school student, ready to blow up hundreds of other students and teachers.<br/>How will Sherlock stop this menace? Only one would find out clicking the title above...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I am allowed to do this, but I added a character that doesn't exist. (I made her up)  
> Just tell me if I am allowed to do that or something....
> 
> Criticism is highly welcome... So are Praises.  
> Sorry again for any errors, I let those slip away most of the time.

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes to see nothing in-front of him, for once. It was just pitch blackness that surrounded his entire body. He tried waving his left hand in-front of his face, but he could only make out the movement of his fingers and the air going around it. 

Sherlock slowly tried getting up, but he had a sharp pain in his right arm and there was a throbbing pain in his chest, making him yell when he moved.

"John!" He cried out but he could only hear echoes of his frightened voice. No answer came from anybody. Never in so long have he ever been this scared. He actually has never been scared since the "HOUND" case. 

"It is John you want..." A voice suddenly said. It was not that far from Sherlock. He could tell from the amount of volume. The person was right over his face. But it was not just a normal adult-like being, but a younger human... Definitely a girl. A young girl, somewhere in her teenage years. Her voice was nice and soft but still had a bitter sound in it at the same time.

Sherlock tried to respond but his voice only made groans and squeaks. Never in so long has Sherlock been so beaten up without remembering any of what happened before.

"Shhh, Shhh. It is just fine. Lay still... Recover.." The girl put her finger atop Sherlock's lips. Her finger was so warm and smelt like that perfume... "poirier d'un soir." 

_How could she know where I was and how I am situated?_

"I know what you are thinking, what you are doing. I can see it all." She said again. Sherlock heard her shoes move farther away. Sherlock groaned, trying to get up, but failing.  _  
_

A sudden light then almost burnt his eyes (not really). It was so bright, he couldn't see anything for almost ten seconds before his pupils adjusted to the light properly. He arched his head back to see a somewhat tall and quite thin ginger-haired school girl leaning against the wall with night goggles on. She was still in uniform, but her advertisement of where she went to school was covered by her hair, purposely.  Sherlock was quite surprised about her skirt length. He could almost make out her underwear. At least, he could see more than half of her upper thigh. 

"Look down, Mr. Holmes. Can you see what I have done to your chest... your arm?" She smirked, flipping her hair off her shoulders. She was still against the wall, arms crossed, and one foot on the wall. 

Sherlock looked down at his chest, struggling to lift his head. He saw a small hole, covered in dried blood. It was a gun-shot wound, obviously. It was just a small bullet, it couldn't kill anyone. At least not him. He moved his arm around to his face to see a large slit going right up his upper arm. Some of it was stitched. 

"I cut you.. And shot you." The girl boasted. Sherlock was confused but picked up almost half of her back-story by what she just said. He used his left arm to situate himself upwards. He turned himself around and looked right at the girl. Then, he spoke. 

"I think this is your first time harming someone. It is obviously clear in your tone of voice. Plus, you wouldn't tell anyone that if you always did it, you would let them figure it out. Also, you wouldn't shoot many people because you live in a well-gated community and that means you are rich. Rich girls usually look like that, also because of your type of perfume. Now I noticed that you are covering your school logo with your hair... It is because you are scared I would track you down. But how would you know I can do such things? It is because you are a fan of me... Now why would a fan do such things to me? That I must learn..." Sherlock took a deep breath and watched the girl's eyes roll. 

"Yes, why would I want to kill you, but at the same time... Save you?" 

"Must be important.." Sherlock sighed, his chest aching with every word he orated. The school-girl nodded. 

"I must know your name." Sherlock said quietly. "But I already know it." He boasted in grandiloquence. 

"How, Mr. Holmes. Please do tell." The girl said, taking off her goggles and placing them on the floor. Her blue eyes stared deep into Sherlock's eyes, messing with his thought, and yes, distracting him. 

"Well, Your um, It says it on your shoe. Yes, and It is clearly there on your uh, name-tag for being an assistant librarian.. Your name is Gracie." Sherlock gulped, throwing his hand over his chest.  

Gracie walked over to Sherlock and kicked him, head first onto the ground. She then simply stood over his head, not caring about what would be shown under the skirt. She gave him such a menacing smile but at the same time, it was sweet and made her look so beautiful. Sherlock then knew if he had to stop her, his weakness would be her charm. He just didn't want Gracie figuring that out.

"What do you plan to do that is just so _evil?_ " Sherlock groaned. His voice hoarse and wounded from the kick.

"That, you will find out for later. But Mr. Holmes, Catch me if you can." The student skipped over to the door and beamed a sweet smile of innocence at him, turned around, and shut the door. 

Sherlock was so confused. He didn't know what she was going to do but yet, he was so interested in finding out. He also wanted to see Gracie more. He felt perverted and perfect at the same time. He now liked Irene  **and** Gracie minus the fact that she was in high-school and he was in his thirties. 

He was about to get up when a little note slipped under the door. Sherlock crawled to the note and fumbled around to open it.

_Kingsbury HighSchool_

_5: 50PM_

_Top Floor_

Sherlock looked up at the door and sighed. He heard little skips go down the hallway, knowing it was the student. 

After endless turns and dead ends, Sherlock finally made it out of the building. He turned around to see which building he was apparently thrown in and locked in.

 

"A broken down hospital.." He whispered to himself. He turned around, thinking about everything that has happened to him in the building, all the way home. 


	2. At the top of Kingsbury High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracie finally revels all her plans to Sherlock.  
> Gracie doesn't realize, but it makes Sherlock one step closer to finishing her.

Sherlock grabbed his smartphone out of his pockets to text John. It was time for him to go to the high-school. 

_John, I need backup at Kingsbury High-School 5:50PM. Be there please. -SH_

_I'm shopping... -JW_

_I need you. It is important. -SH_

_What is it this time? -JW_

_A girl, a teenager. I don't know her plans but they are going to be sinister. -SH_

_Fine... -JW_

Sherlock turned off his phone and smiled.

"Here is fine." Sherlock stopped the cabby and paid him. He then got out and looked at the school closely. It was like the same building where he took his big fall and tricked John. He could even see a little speck on the top. It was Gracie. He walked until he saw the building up closer, checking for any people waiting to shoot him.

On his way to the top of the building, were janitors and small classes. He saw many posters for "Class President" and most of them had Gracie's face on them. Sherlock chuckled.

"Trying to get on everyone's good side." He picked up one of the posters. "Before you do something horrible to them..." Sherlock growled, but at the same time, looked more closely at the papers, taking in the detail of the student's face. 

When Sherlock got to the top of the building, Gracie had already been sitting down on the floor. She had her ear-buds in and was chewing some gum. Her attitude reminded Sherlock greatly of Moriarty. She had the same feel, the same way of doing things. 

"Oh hello, Mr. Holmes." Gracie grinned evilly, looking to the side of her, turning off the music, just like Moriarty. 

 _Why was she acting herself now?_ Sherlock studied her. All he could see was a girl that acted like Moriarty, knew was she was going to do, like her whole talk with Sherlock was pre-prepared words.

"Hello, Gracie." Sherlock slowly said, standing next to her, both facing different directions. "Why do you choose this school?" Sherlock looked down at her. The student looked up at him. 

"Because this place is going to be the place that falls. It will fall, under my very own feet. I will be there. I will look at all the dead people, laugh at them, play with their dead bodies, kick them." Gracie looked down at her phone and texted her mom a little "I love you. Be home soon." text. 

"So you are going to blow this place up?" 

"Yes. And I will laugh when it happens." Gracie smirked, getting up and circling around Sherlock. 

Sherlock glared, trying to figure out why she would do this.

"I bet you are wondering why?" The student teased. 

"Very much, yes." 

"Well, it all began when-"

"I don't want back-story. None of it matters. All I want is  **why**." Sherlock growled. Gracie paused. 

"I don't like anyone here." The girl replied in a miffed state. 

"And I guess you are just the genius to do it by getting everyone to like you? By signing up for Class President?" 

"Everyone loves Class President. They will never know it was me." 

"You are quite the idiot." Sherlock laughed. Gracie huffed, angrily. 

"So are you! You will never stop me, anyways!" 

"Oh, Please. I am Sherlock Holmes." He laughed even more. Gracie's cheeks were bright red and she felt like she was about to explode. 

"I will kill you right here, right now!" Gracie yelled, throwing a punch at Sherlock's face. Sherlock fell backwards, and hit his head onto the radiator. He moaned in pain and rubbed his cheek before Gracie threw herself on him and throttled him. Her hands were ideally small but she held her hands around his neck very firmly.

Suddenly, John kicked open the door in astonishment, seeing Sherlock being choked by a little girl.

"Sherlock!" John yelled out, running to Gracie and grabbing her around the waist. He finally pulled the girl off Sherlock with multiple tugs, leaving the taller man coughing and panting on the floor. 

"WHO ARE YOU?" John yelled at Gracie.

"Your murderer." Gracie growled, taking a gun from the back of her waistband. 

"How the hell do they not figure out you are carrying a gun?" John yelled in bewilderment, still holding Gracie. She had the gun directly on John's head and her finger against the trigger. 

"Put me down!" The student whined, stomping on John's toes. John let go and fell on the floor, holding his foot in pain. 

"Now I both want you to know that I am not to be mistaken as a simpleton. I am an assassin, a murderer. Your murderer!" Gracie screamed, pointing the gun at John. Sherlock still lay on the floor with a sore throat and a beaten cheek. His chest wound was still hurting him, and his arm was just about to end him. 

"I will see all of you when the school crashes down." Gracie put her gun back into her waistband and left. John and Sherlock looked at each other, frightened. 

"Who the hell are you dealing with?" John asked, rubbing his foot. His shoe was on the floor.

"Gracie." Sherlock replied, with a voice-crack.

 


	3. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to put here for the summary 
> 
> :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm running low on brain power but I am urging myself to finish this.
> 
> so my bad if this chapter is really crappy  
> I got lost in thoughts.

Sherlock leaped out of bed and ran to the kitchen to study some science "experiments". He was simply looking at different types of poison. Some were highly effective, and some weren't. 

"Sherlock. We should be paying more attention to that red-head.... Gracie...?" John mumbled, looking around the cabinets for a plate. Sherlock was getting annoyed by the constant sound of cabinet doors slamming shut. 

"Gracie." Sherlock replied, sighing in a sad way. 

"What's wrong, Sherlock?" John asked, trying to search for food in the fridge without accidentally touching or rubbing up against any of the body parts. 

"I just don't want to harm her. I.." Sherlock looked up from his microscope. John turned around and stared at him, very flustered. 

"Why? She tried to bloody kill me! God knows what she is going to do!" 

"I know what she is going to do."

"What? What is she going to do?" John stood in-front of him with his arms crossed. His eyes were fixed on Sherlock. He was making Sherlock uncomfortable. It was like he was staring right into his thoughts. 

"She is going to blow up Kingsbury High-school." Sherlock groaned. He placed his fingers on the temple of his head and massaged it. 

"And you aren't going to stop her from doing that?" John paused. He then sort of placed his hand on his mouth, trying not to gag.

"Sherlock, please tell me you don't like her." John said, partly disgusted.

"Shut up."

"SHERLOCK!" John yelled. He rushed around the room, frightened and appalled at the same time. "She is six-teen and you are about thirty-five! Do you know how wrong that is?" 

"Yes, I know. I shouldn't like her. She choked me and punched me. She also cut my arm and shot me." Sherlock said, raising his eyebrows. John couldn't look at Sherlock after that. He was highly disturbed with his choice of being. All he did was repeat "Sherlock and Gracie" all day with annoyed sighs and rubbing his head with his hand. 

Sherlock tried calming him with origami birds that he made but nothing worked. John hit his pressure-point with Sherlock. He had enough nonsense. He had to admit, he did think Sherlock was a smart and handsome man, but him liking a teenager, drove him insane. 

"Are you going to forgive me if I put her behind bars?" Sherlock asked, making more origami. 

"Yes. Maybe." John sighed, not knowing if he actually would. "You are a crazy man I wish I never met." 

"Oh, you don't mean it." Sherlock smiled.

"Sometimes, yes... I do." John replied. Sherlock gave him a "what the hell" face and an "I love you" face at the same time. 

~~~

Sherlock had many nightmares. Most were of Gracie and her blowing up the school. He usually never felt such pity for people as before he has told people that he was not a hero. He didn't even know what day she would blow up the school. He just didn't even want to think about all the innocent people. He didn't want to think of Gracie. Maybe it was her suicide plan? He only knew where it was taking place. 

"Sherlock.. Sherlock!" He heard John yelling his name while Sherlock felt himself being moved around. He slowly opened his eyes to see John above him with worried eyes. 

"Sherlock? Are you alright? I heard screaming. And... I thought you were in danger." John brushed Sherlock's dark curly hair out of his eyes. 

"What time is it?" 

"It is only... 4: 35. Why?" 

"I need to find Gracie." Sherlock pushed John out of the way and got out of bed. 

"Wait what?" John sat against the bed frame and watched Sherlock struggle to put on his clothes. 

"I can stop her and lock her up. I don't know I just need to stop her." 

"Finally feeling like a hero?" John asked. Sherlock paused at the door, his trench-coat half on him. He still stared out towards the living room. Sherlock slowly turned to his right. 

"Never." Sherlock replied, soon rushing out of the room. John smiled as he walked to the window to see Sherlock running down the sidewalk. 

~~~

Sherlock finally got to Kingsbury High and sat on the field. He checked his watch which said about 6:45 noticing that he jogged the way there. He knew the students would be rushing in soon. So would Gracie. 

He took out his phone and texted Lestrade. 

_Come to Kingsbury High-school **NOW** -SH_

_On my way -GL_

Sherlock sighed. 

The cold wind brushed his face as school buses went by and rain water from the last night's storm somewhat flung up from tires and splashed him, leaving him with a mess. He soon saw the bus for Kingsbury High and ran up to it, looking carefully at the students who came out. He was propped up against the side of the bus. All the students who turned around gave him strange looks. 

Finally, all from luck, Gracie took a step down from the bus with a group of girls and boys following behind. They all talked to Gracie. The girls braided her hair as the boys gave her flowers. Sherlock slowly came up behind the group and called Gracie's name. She turned around in enthusiastic attitude and brushed the group off her.

"I will be back soon, guys. I can't wait for tonight's fireworks! It will be such a show to see..." Gracie smiled and turned around, face front to Sherlock.

"So you told them it was a firework show. What a devil." Sherlock looked down at her.

"It will be quite the show, Mr. Holmes. You will be there. It will be your last show." Gracie beamed at him. Just then, Sherlock kind of melted inside, but kept it secret.

"I think not." Sherlock implied, putting his hands behind his back. He heard someone call his name from behind. Sherlock then grinned back, that devious but yet enjoyable smile.   

"Where is she?" Lestrade came up beside Sherlock. 

"Right here." Sherlock said, putting a handcuff onto Gracie's hand. He then strapped the other side onto his wrist. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

"You are going to jail, Ms. Wilson." 

"How did you know my last name?" 

"We know people." Lestrade said, opening the door to the car. 

"You know I am still going to make this place blow. It just isn't me. I have people working for me." Gracie yelled. Some people turned around to look at her. Sherlock gave Gracie a glare in confusion and anger. 

"And so, if you die... They can still light the fuse?" 

"Yes. There is nothing you can do. They are people just like me. You will never know who is on my side and who is not.... Well, you were there when I picked my team..." Gracie smirked evilly. 

"I don't remember." 

"You were out cold, but still conscious. I know." Gracie tugged on her cuff, pulling Sherlock into her. She grabbed his shirt collar and stood on her tip toes. 

"The timer starts now." She stood back on her feet and beamed. Sherlock yet again, melted internally from that smile. Gracie looked around at the students. They looked so happy and normal. They didn't even know what was about to hit them and they wouldn't know after, either. 

"I don't think so." Sherlock slyly said, popping a poison capsule into her mouth. Gracie coughed hard and then fell to the floor almost instantly. 

"What the hell did you do to her?" Lestrade yelled, unlocking Sherlock's side of the cuff. 

"I gave her low level poison mixed with a sleeping pill. She will be fine, just an upset stomach." He replied, walking to the entrance of the school. Lestrade closed the car door and rushed by Sherlock's side.

"We need to figure out who Gracie's helpers are. Quick. I don't know when the bombs are going to blow." Lestrade groaned, highly annoyed and overwhelmed by what the student just told him.

"We just need to evacuate the building somehow." Sherlock said.

"How?" Lestrade yelled at him. Sherlock looked at him stupidly. 

"Act like new teachers, you dumb-arse."  Sherlock laughed, while walking into the school. All the students, about to go to class, looked at them. Sherlock and Greg passed them off saying they were simple teachers that just got the job. 

Sherlock noticed a young boy following them. He gave awfully strange looks and questions. Sherlock and Lestrade almost boiled over and punched him in the face but that would ruin their disguise. 

"And you said you were new?" The boy asked. His eyebrows lowered. 

"Yes, leave us alone." Lestrade grumbled, increasing his pace to catch up with Sherlock and leave the boy behind.

"Go to class." Sherlock said, turning around and staring dead into his eyes. His trench-coat twirled and wrapped gracefully around his shins and back in place. Perfection. 

"You look like that guy Gracie drools over.... I think his name was Sherman or something." The boy came up close to dark-haired man, ignoring Sherlock's command. 

"His name is Sherlock. And my name is Mr. Fredrick. Good day." Sherlock hissed, turning back around, avoiding further conversation with the irritating Brit.  

"You are a fake.. HE IS A FAKE!" The student called out, tugging on his sleeve. Lestrade grabbed him by the waist and covered his mouth. 

"We need to evacuate! I feel like it is coming soon!" 

"What is coming?" Another student tapped Lestrade by the shoulder, ignoring the fact he was holding another student violently. 

"A bomb!" Sherlock yelled, with his hands shaking the student's shoulders. "Tell the school to get out of the building!" Sherlock blanked out. This was the first time he told anyone what was happening. He was outraged with what he just said. Lestrade looked furious with him like he should not have said what he just did. The child, still in Lestrade's arms, stomped on his foot and ran in-front of Sherlock.

"I was one of them." He said, viciously like he wanted revenge.

"No." Sherlock said sarcastically.  

"I did, I did. Look behind you." The kid replied. Sherlock turned around, watching a few students quickly running down the halls, giving the boy a little "secret language" with their hands. Sherlock guessed it was a warning for him to get out of the building. Suddenly, Sherlock went blank. His vision went black. All he could hear was children screaming and cursing and then a loud crash. Silence. Nothing. 

~~~

"Sherlock. Are you alright?" a voice called out. It was most likely John, and it was. Sherlock was not surprised. 

He slowly opened his eyes to see John and many others like Mary, Lestrade, Mycroft, Ms. Hudson, and Molly. He noticed that many tubes were in his face and all over him. He was in a hospital bed.

"Ughhn." Sherlock replied. He couldn't speak. 

"You were in a school bombing. Are you okay?" Ms. Hudson asked. Sherlock slightly shook his head. 

"It was horrible. So many children and adults died. About 32 in total. We are lucky you lived through the impact. It was on the top floor anyway. Greg said you were on the second to bottom." Molly cried. 

"They took a long time trying to find you in the rubble." Greg said. Sherlock noticed that his hands were cut up and some of his cheek was bruised. 

"You also took a blow to the back of the head." John called out. 

"Whaaa bout' Greecie?" Sherlock moaned. He was too weak to even slightly move. 

"Gracie is dead. You killed her." Greg mentioned. "You said she would be fine." He glared. Sherlock gave a smile of innocence. 

"I luckily let it slide..." Mycroft rolled his eyes. His umbrella was twirling in his hand... again... like always. 

The doctor suddenly walked in (not John). 

"Sherlock will have to be hospitalized for a long time. Probably about 4 moths, the least. He broke an arm and a slightly benign infection got into his arm." The doctor gave a slight smile to all the people in the room and then left. He wasn't the friendliest doctor. John was better.

Sherlock looked at everyone around him and sighed. 

"I am stuck with you guys for at least four months..." He said, way more clear than ever.

 

 

 

 Just if you were wondering what Gracie looked like, I have a picture that  **IS NOT**  her but what I would image her to look. Just for visual aid to help out with this story.

somewhere on the guidelines of that


End file.
